


The Search for a Beautiful View

by Twiranux



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blushing, Camping, Cold Weather, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Multi, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: Omar leans in to give a quick kiss on the cheek, and places his hand to overlap with Matt's. Matt isn't much for reciprocating public displays of affection, but Omar didn't find it much of an issue, and even loved giving so much attention to someone that doesn't favor the spotlight.





	

His glasses fog up the moment he opens the door of the lodge house, and his body shivering just a little before adjusting to the climate. Clouds hang above, with a thick fog slowly approaching the area. He had packed one too many shorts and not enough jeans, but he dealt with it through some proper morning exercise.

Matt had invited his Hausmates to a short weekend stay at a particular mountain range, to relax within nature and get out of the usual heat that is California. Some had declined for personal reasons, but a few had chipped in and went along for the ride. And after some weeks worth of planning, the members that did want to go decided to get two lodge houses for the five of them: Bruce, Omar, and Matt shared one, while James and Elyse had the other.

Omar looks out, and past the little camp clearing, to see the landscape that has been greeting his mornings with a calm and quiet atmosphere, and Matt sitting on a log bench to the right of the door. He glances back into the house to check on Bruce, who is still asleep, before stepping out.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Omar greets, as he make his way to sit next to Matt. Matt turns his head as Omar sits to the right of him, and smiles.

“Morning. You're up early, did you eat yet?”

Omar leans in to give a quick kiss on the cheek, and places his hand to overlap with Matt's. Matt isn't much for reciprocating public displays of affection, but Omar didn't find it much of an issue, and even loved giving so much attention to someone that doesn't favor the spotlight.

“Yep, before I got dressed... And oh yeah? And how long have you been up exactly?” Omar nudges Matt playfully, which causes both of them to chuckle. Matt's laugh is one of the many things Omar could easily get out of Matt, despite the impression that Matt usually looked and acted indifferent while working.

Suddenly, the lodge house next to theirs begins to form a commotion within, and then the door opens wide. Matt begins to shake, but not from the cold, but from the idea of Omar being so close when someone else has now intruded their intimate space. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn, and Omar didn’t help at all by gently squeezing Matt’s hand.

“Hey guys, morning!” James hollers, waving his arms in greeting. He holds a jacket that he will wear for the planned hiking trip that day.

“What’s up, James?” Omar replies, with a confident grin on his face. He tries to hide his giggles from Matt’s attempts of sheepishly pulling his hand away. Leaving the house, James slightly tilts his head and shrugs, and then does a number of arm stretches. Elyse pops out as well, still trying to wrap around a light scarf around her neck. Matt tries to nudge against Omar to get his attention.

“Come on, Omar, let go,” Matt whimpers as quietly as possible, his eyes focusing on the Willemses. He turns his wrist, his palm now face up, but Omar then intertwines his fingers with Matt’s. Omar snickers, then turns his head toward Matt. In defeat, he pulls his hood up with his free hand. 

Omar, in an act of mischief, uses his free hand to gently caress Matt’s cheek, and turn Matt towards him. Matt’s face is scrunched up, with his eyes closed and cheeks flushed pink. Omar takes a quick peek at the Willemses, who are fortunately busy talking to each other, then gives Matt a soft kiss on the lips. Matt wants to squeal, but it would only make it worse, and possibly more attention than needed. Omar hums contently, and then pulls away. Matt opens his eyes a bit to see Omar smiling warmly, though he takes it more as a victorious smirk.

Omar gets up off the log, and shakes off the cold a bit. Matt stays in his place, and hides his hands in his pockets. Elyse walks around a bit, generally surveying the area. James, on the other hand, stops exercising and puts on the jacket.

“I'm gonna go wake Bruce up and get a hoodie or something,” he tells everyone.

Elyse takes a look at Matt, turns her head, managing to get a glimpse of Omar before he disappears. She shuffles her feet as she walks towards the mountain man, as not to suddenly startle him. Matt looks up, and meets eyes with Elyse.

“Don't worry about it. I'll sure to shut James up as to not make things worse for you,” Elyse assures, with a grin on her face. “I think it's cute you two have some differences after all. For such a usually stoic guy, I never expected for you to get so flustered easily.”

“Me neither. It's just a lot to take in, is all,” Matt smirks, appreciating Elyse’s respect for his personal little quirks.

“Aw, you'll get used to it someday.” She gives him a thumbs-up, before walking back to James.

A few moments afterward, Bruce and Omar emerge out of the house, with Omar in more warmer, comfier clothes. Bruce had one of his hands on his forehead, and his nose seems to be twitching all little.

“Not used to this weather, I think I'm coming down with something,” Bruce complains, as he tries to get himself together.

“Quick, James, kiss him better,” Elyse quips, to which everyone else snickers. She tugs on his shirt, but James crosses his arms and shakes his head.

“Nah, it might just make him even more sick!”

“James, shut the fuck up, you got sick the first day we got here!"

Matt stands up, and gestures everyone to get closer to him. He stretches out his legs, and takes a few deep breaths.

“Since we're all here now, we should get hiking, before the sun beats down on us too much.”

Everyone nods, and they begin to walk further away from the lodging grounds, and onto the crisp grass. Matt leads, as the others either follow behind or walk beside him. The trail for the day consists of some easy paths in the beginning, but quickly goes onto some rocky territory. Although, Matt thought it was worth it, as his plan is to get to a stunning, clear view of the surrounding area without having to actually rock climb and risk getting into some form of danger. Matt has been inspired to get to the view so that him and Omar could enjoy it together.

Matt didn't seem to mind how much time passes when he goes hiking. It kept his mind off of work, and the confined spaces of an urban society. All he had is the dirt beneath him, and the sky above, and nothing more.

The group stays generally quiet, with only a bit of chatter, as to conserve their energy. Everyone but Matt is unsure of the distance the trip is going to be, and so attempts to refrain from doing unnecessary actions.

They hit roughly a halfway point, With Matt unphased by the hiking. He listens to the crunching of his boots against the rocky terrain, but then hears a set of footsteps catching up to him.

“Matt,” Omar calls out, firmly placing his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt freezes up for a moment, but is then relieved to hear just a familiar voice.

“Yeah?”

Omar pulls himself closer to Matt, as Matt is helpless to his emotions, and begins to get flustered once again. 

“I want to hold hands with you,” he politely requests, as he reaches out.

“Omar!” Matt whispers in a slightly agitated tone. He isn't sure in how to react exactly, as Omar's audacity to even ask a question he already knows the answer to peeves him, but yet the polite manner seems pleasant and genuine.

“I mean, Elyse and James get to, why can't we?”

Matt hums, and begins to feel a sense of guilt sinking in. Had it not for his irrational fear of feeling unnecessarily exposed, he wouldn't make this such a big deal. Instead he came out as fussy or even a bit detached physically.

“I mean…” Matt begins, but unsure of what to say. “I don't know. Just...I want to get to the end of this hiking trail, okay? Then we can talk-”

Omar then takes both of his hands, and places them on Matt's shoulders, and turns Matt towards him, causing the whole party to stop walking.

“Matt…” Omar then gestures to the group behind them, as they sort of just look. “See? They don't mind at all what we do.”

Matt clenched his fists, but not in rage. Instead, he balls them up since he knows Omar is right, and Matt still can't seem to shake off his idiotic behavior and irrational reasoning.

“I want to overcome it, but not here. Just...let's go…”

Matt turns his head away. Omar gently holds both of Matt's hands, which seem to be shaking. The fists relax back to open palms, which Omar brings up near his face to kiss. Matt closes his eyes shut and tries to breathe as calmly as possible. His heart rapidly increases in beats, and his throat begins to dry.

“Honey, you don't need to make the scenery picture perfect for us,” Omar assures, as he brings Matt into an embrace.

“It's a beautiful view over there to kiss at, though,” Matt explains, his voice small and weak.

“Babe, the only beautiful view I need is of you.”

Omar pulls away a little, and takes one of his hands to gently push up Matt's chin. Matt's eyes finally open, seeing his wonderful boyfriend grin. Omar nods, giving Matt the opportunity to express himself, and resists the temptation to give Matt a kiss.

Matt takes a deep breath, and goes on his tip toes. He puckers his lips, and closes his eyes once more. He blindly searches the back of Omar's neck to help with balance as well as pulling Omar closer for the kiss. Their lips barely touch when suddenly something bumps into Matt's back, shocking Matt a little, and causing the gap to close between them.

“Ah, there, my dizziness seems to have disappeared!” Bruce jokes, slapping his knee, then quickly rushes back to where James and Elyse were standing.

Matt pulls back, and makes the soles off his feet return to the ground. Omar giggles, as Matt turns a bright red. Matt's hands still hold on to Omar, and despite everyone watching the whole time, he didn't want to let go.

“Oh, I blinked when it happened! Could I get a replay?” Elyse asks, which gets a laugh from James.

“...When we get to the end of the hike,” Matt snickers.


End file.
